The present disclosure relates to a method of treating hair. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method of conditioning hair and reconditioning hair color.
It is well known and appreciated that individuals utilize various products and treatments to achieve a particular and desired hairstyle and color. Many hair products, such as hair dyes, hair perms, hairsprays, hair gels, hair pomade, hair straighteners, flat irons, and the like can damage hair. Hair products strip away or remove needed moisture and protein from the hair leaving the hair unhealthy and discolored.
An extremely common hair treatment utilized by millions of individuals is a hair coloring treatment. There are numerous known hair coloring treatments capable of altering an individual's hair color. In particular, chemical treatments, including oxidative dye compositions, are commonly used because such treatments or compositions simultaneously de-color and dye the hair. In addition to color treatments, individuals often use various products to style their hair, such as hair perms, hairsprays, hair gels, hair pomade, hair straighteners, flat irons, and the like.
Over time, the color and/or texture of both natural and colored hair changes or “fades” as a byproduct of the unhealthiness of the hair. Color treated hair is especially susceptible to color fading, due to the harsh and severe chemicals used in the coloring process. Unhealthy hair, due to styling regimen or chemical treatment, can physically be damaged and visually appear faded.